


Нежная мужская любовь

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Если раздевать своего партнера в темноте, можно упустить много интересного
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 8





	Нежная мужская любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Работа 2013 года
> 
> Бета rrrat
> 
> Душа не выдержала суровых реалий канона. Спеть об этом не дали, пришлось написать

Первый секс произошел быстро, даже стремительно. Страстное начало отношений. Переспали — и разбежались по разным островам Гранд Лейн. Кид был не против продолжить, Ло явно не возражал. Во всяком случае, такой вывод сделал Кид по похабным письмам, которые присылал ему Трафальгар через отчаянно краснеющий Ден-Ден Муши.

Страшное открылось нескоро. Когда встречаешься раз в месяц (море-то огромно) как-то не до романтики: томного раздевания, поцелуев в спину, хорошего освещения. Тут, понимаете, страсть, не до изысков. Впрочем, в самом начале отношений Кид все же пытался по-быстрому раздеть любовника, рванул вверх пайту, Ло что-то полузадушено прохрипел, ткань не выдержала напора чувств и разошлась. Ло долго и зло рассказывал Киду про костоломов и, в конце концов, шарахнул током. Пострадала преимущественно последняя лампочка, окончательно погрузив каюту в темноту и добавляя острых ощущений. Вместо желтой кофты, которая Киду, в общем-то, нравилась, Ло завел новую, с перьями. «Юстасс-я» не оценил, и решил раздевать Трафальгара более тщательно, чтобы обновка ни в коем случае не выжила. По решительному взгляду Трафальгар все понял правильно и больше к стилю бывшего работодателя не возвращался.

В не очень-то уютной капитанской каюте было светло, и Кид подумал, что Хит все-таки наладил освещение. Впрочем, его это волновало меньше всего. Юстасс хлопнулся на кровать, попутно притягивая Ло к себе за руку и заставляя усесться на покрытое тканью жирафовой расцветки колено (вот он — стиль! Не то что какие-то перья). Можно было бы откинуться, заложив руки за голову и поболтать о своем, пиратском, настояв, чтобы Трафальгар остался на своем месте (выглядел он действительно забавно, с таким-то невозмутимым лицом). Можно было бы сразу сотворить с ним что-нибудь непристойное («Кто еще с кем сотворит», — хладнокровно думал Ло, восседая на чужом колене). В конце концов, можно было бы вспомнить о нывшей руке и поиграть в доктора. Эта мысль показалась Киду особенно соблазнительной, тем более что Хирург Смерти как-то обещал вырезать Киду сердце без наркоза и летального исхода, а травма кисти порядком мешала держать ложку.

Вспомнив о сердце, Юстасс решил показать, что тоже умеет быть романтичным и начал с прелюдий.

Когда Кид резко сел, поразмышлял несколько секунд (это отразилось непривычной сосредоточенностью на лице) и начал целовать его в шею, Трафальгар порядком опешил. Встречаться время от времени, вместе спать — одно дело. Но нежные поцелуи... Что дальше? Выходные в пансионе для молодых семей? Ло хихикнул, и Кид решил принять это за одобрение, осторожно залезая ему руками под одежду.

Кид наслаждался непривычной для себя ролью и удивлялся собственной положительности. Пересевший на кровать и оставшийся уже без рубашки Ло блаженствовал от чувства собственной значимости и личной офигительности, обеспечивших ему… Восхитительному? Потрясающему? Просто скромному, интересному и красивому? В общем, просто ему — нежность со стороны Юстасса Кида, на первый взгляд имевшего возвышенных чувств в запасе не больше, чем у лома. Кид перенес тяжесть тела на другую ногу, целуя шею с расчетом перейти к спине, не забывая лапать все, докуда мог дотянуться. Распускать руки в такой позиции было даже удобнее. Он поцеловал плечо, Ло закрыл глаза. «Да, "восхитительный" будет лучшим определением», — в конце концов решил он. Кид глаза открыл.

От громкого и довольно неприятного звука Киллер вздрогнул и проснулся. Звук продолжил раздражать слух, и это говорило о том, что грохотало что-то на корабле.

— Спагетти! — подскочил он к забытой кастрюле и радостно убедился, что его разбудили вовремя — макаронные изделия еще не разварились.

«Если не спагетти, то кто же тогда кричал?» — поймал себя он на странной мысли и сделал правильный вывод, что даже Киллерам ночью нужно немного спать, даже если жизненно необходимо сопроводить команду по... местным достопримечательностям. Достопримечательности оказались так себе, да и женщины в них тоже, но в такой глуши выбирать не приходилось.

Киллер прислушался, опознав в том самом звуке хохот. Так сотрясать стены корабля мог только капитан. Может быть, дело было в Трафальгаре Ло, поднявшемся на борт вместе с Кидом. Наверное, рассказал что-то смешное.

— Что-то крайне смешное... — пробормотал Киллер, перекладывая спагетти на тарелку. Несколько раз моргнул свет, что-то упало, и через пару минут за окном камбуза торопливо булькнула подводная лодка. Заинтригованный, Киллер выглянул и убедился — пиратов Сердца и след простыл. Чем-то их капитан так здорово развеселил Кида, что тот не унимался, продолжая хохотать и лупить по чему-то твердому. Оставаться в неведении было выше его сил, и Киллер мягко прошел к капитанской каюте чуть быстрее, чем это было к лицу нелюбопытному старпому, убедился, что капитан один, и открыл дверь. Кид сидел на полу в обнимку с ящиком с надписью Bananas, слегка коптился, вяло стучал по тому же полу кулаком и уже немного устало смеялся. «Я бы тоже устал так ржать», — остановился возле капитана старший помощник в надежде узнать, что спугнуло гостя и так насмешило Кида. Последний хохотнул еще пару раз и поднял голову.

— А? Киллер?

— Хм, Кид... Что-то случилось? — вежливо и невинно поинтересовался старпом, и лицо Кида снова перекосило от с трудом сдерживаемого смеха. Киллер готов был поклясться, что увидел на глазах капитана слезы.

— На нем… — Кид захохотал уже более здорово и взял себя в руки через минуту. — Ушел?

— Да, на подлодке.

— Обиделся, — весело констатировал Кид, отбрасывая ящик, — поменял себя на эту рухлядь. Еще прокричал что-то напоследок, жертва пьяного татуировщика.

Киллер принял услышанное к сведению и улыбнулся под маской. Должно быть, татуировки действительно были смешными. Что же Трафальгар Ло мог такое набить, чтобы довести Кида до истерики? Розу на бедре? Надежно скрытая улыбка стала неприлично широкой.

— Будешь пасту? Что он, говоришь, на прощание отвесил?

— Что-то про ублюдков, у которых теперь вообще никакой романтики не будет. Тоже мне, принцесса. Как будто в море мало баб, — Кид поднялся. — Давай свою лапшу.

Где-то глубоко в синих водах Гранд-лейн Ло мстительно глядел на похищенный «кубик».

**Author's Note:**

> Содержимое кубика остается на совести и испорченности читателей


End file.
